Blue's Big Holiday Adventure Part 5
'Transcript' *Mr. Salt: Present Time, Present Time... *All: Open a Present, and See What's Inside! *Steve: Ready for Presents? *Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *Joe: Great! *Dora: Let's Get Started! *Mr. Salt: Okay, So These Presents are for Steve, Joe, Blue, and Their Friends. *All: Yay! *Steve: Wonder What My Present Is. *(Steve Opens Present) *Steve: Wow!, A New Notebook, and A Set of Crayons!, This is Wonderful! *All: Wow! *Marina: Nice Present, Steve! *Steve: Thanks, Marina! *Joe: Now Let's See What My Present Is. *Steve: Go for It! *(Joe Opens Present) *Joe: Wow!, A Duck Blankie, I Had It When I Was a Baby! *All: Aww! *Toodee: That Was Cute, Joe! *Joe: Thanks, Toodee! *Steve: Now Let's See What Blue's Present Is. *(Blue Opens Present) *Blue: (Barks A Stuffed Puppy) *Dora: A Stuffed Puppy! *Diego: That's a Cute Stuffed Animal! *Blue: (Barks) *Sidetable: Now It's My Turn! *(Sidetable Opens Present) *Sidetable: (Gasps), A New Telephone, Now I Can Put It On Top of My Table! *Daizy: Great Thinking, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thank You, Daizy! *Daizy: Your Welcome. *Mailbox: My Turn! *(Mailbox Opens Present) *Mailbox: Wow!, A New Stampbook, For All My Letters, That is Perfect! *Tickety: My Present is Next! *(Tickety Opens Present) *Tickety: A Bag of Numbers, Now I Can Remember The Numbers Myself! *Slippery: Now My Turn! *(Slippery Opens Present) *Slippery: Bubbles!, My Favorite, Now I Can Play With Bubbles in the Bathroom! *Shovel: Me and Pail's Turn! *(Shovel and Pail Open Presents) *Pail: Wow!, Beach Toys! *Shovel: Now We Can Build Sand Castles! *Periwinkle: Now It's My Turn to Open My Present! *(Periwinkle Opens Present) *Periwinkle: Wow!, A Magic Top Hat, A Cape, and A Magic Wand, Now I Can Do Magic Tricks By Myself! *Plex: Now Let's See What Present Did Magenta Get. *Magenta: (Barks) *(Magenta Opens Present) *Magenta: (Barks A Picture of Me and Blue) *Steve: Remember That Picture, Magenta Came Over With Blue! *Grumpy Old Troll: What a Great Picture! *Joe: Now It's Time to Give Green Puppy His Present! *Green Puppy: (Barks) *Steve: Do You Remember What We Found at the Snowglobe? *Nick Jr. Characters: The Blocks! *Joe: Yeah, The Blocks! *Green Puppy: (Barks Happily for the Blocks) *Kai-Lan: Green Puppy Likes These Blocks! *Wubbzy: He Sure Does! *Hoho: And There Green, Just Like Him! *Daizy: The Same Color! *Mr. Salt: That's Steve, Joe, Blue, and Their Friend's Gifts, Now Let's Move On to Dora, Diego, and Their Friends Gifts! *Dora: Fantastico! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts